Raku, der Orc
by vs. Goliath
Summary: Raku aus den Orc-Höhlen erlebt Abenteuer in Mittelerde. Die Welt aus der Sicht eines Orcs.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Tolkiens Herr der Ringe und ich bekomme dafür kein Geld.

Ich erhebe auch keinen Anspruch auf vorkommende Orcs (Jede Ähnlichkeit mit lebenden oder toten Menschen ist eine Beleidigung und rein zufällig).

Anmerkung: Etwas AU, etwas nach den Ringkriegen.

Raku und Kirr sind Kinder, nach menschlichen Maßstäben etwa neun.

Die Orc-Höhlen

„Raku, wo bist du?"

Kirr sah sich misstrauisch um. Sie hatten die östlichen Höhlen erkunden wollen. Und plötzlich war Raku verschwunden.

Ein Schatten vor Kirr bewegte sich, er fuhr herum und hob sein Schwert.

„Du stinkender Elb, ich werde dich fressen!" , brüllte er.

Die Klingen schlugen aufeinander. 

Kirr konnte dem nächsten Schlag nur mühsam ausweichen. Er parierte und spürte etwas am Fuß.

Plötzlich wurde der Fuß weggezogen und Kirr landete schmerzhaft auf seinem Hintern.

Die Klinge schlug knapp neben seinem Kopf auf den Steinboden.

„Ich ergebe mich!" Kirr hielt seine Hände neben sich auf dem Boden.

Der Gegner ließ sein Schwert sinken und grummelte.

„Warum muss immer ich der Elb sein. Das ist doof."

Kirr grinste.

„Weil du wie einer stinkst."

Raku knurrte und stürzte sich auf Kirr.

Sie rauften, bis sie außer Atem waren, dann grinsten sie sich an.

„Woher hast du gewusst, dass ich angreife?"

„Du solltest besser auf das Licht achten, ich habe deinen Schatten gesehen."

Raku seufzte und schob sein Schwert in seinen Gürtel.

„Na schön, gehen wir weiter?"

„Klar."

Gut gelaunt gingen sie tiefer in die Höhlen.

Das Licht, das von den Leuchtpilzen abstrahlte, war nur schwach. Für die beiden genügte es aber.

Lautlos schlichen sie durch dunkle Gänge, die Höhlen waren ein Labyinth aus Gängen und wenigen größen Räumen im Fels des Gebirges.

Der Wohnbereich lag im Nordwesten, da hatte ein Orc-Stamm Zuflucht gesucht.

Einst hatten dort Zwerge vergebens nach Gold gegraben. Heute waren viele der Stollen stark einsturzgefährdet. 

Die Kinder spielten unbekümmert in den Trümmern. Nur in den östlichen Höhlen, so erzählte man ihnen, da lebten noch Zwerge. Kleine bösartige Gestalten, die Orc-Kinder einsperrten, mästeten und auffraßen.

Die Alten wollten damit erreichen, dass die Kinder Angst hatten und sich fern hielten. Damit kein Zwerg ihre Anwesenheit bemerkte, denn sie waren zu schwach, um es mit einem Haufen wütender Zwerge aufzunehmen.

Und Gruselgeschichten wirkten auf Orc-Kinder genauso, wie auf alle Kinder der Welt.

Deshalb schlichen Kirr und Raku jetzt zu den östlichen Höhlen. 

Raku wollte unbedingt einen Zweg sehen. Und Kirr musste natürlich mit. Die beiden waren immer und überall nur zusammen anzutreffen. 

Sie hatten Proviant eingepackt und sich am frühen Morgen auf den Weg gemacht.

Inzwischen war Mittag und die beiden Abenteurer bekamen Hunger.

Weiter vor ihnen erklang leises Tropfen. Sie folgten dem Geräusch, bis sie das Plätschern eines Baches hörten. Am Bach angekommen setzte sie sich hin und packten ihren Proviant aus.

Sorglos futterten sie den ganzen Proviant leer. Sie unterhielten sich über Zwerge und erzählten sich alles was sie von diesem Volk gehört hatten.

In ihrer Vorstellung waren Zwerge eine Elle groß und hatten scharfe Zähne, die sie mit Vorliebe in Beine von Orc-Kindern gruben.

Schaudernd stellten sie sich vor, was die Zwerge mit ihnen machen würden, wenn sie sie in die Klauen bekommen würden.

Raku schreckte auf. „Was was das."

Ängstlich drückte sich Kirr an seinen Freund. 

Sie lauschten, wie das Geräusch näher kam. Es klang wie hunderte kleiner Füße, die über den Steinboden trippelten.

„Zwerge." Hauchte Kirr entsetzt.

Starr vor Schreck saßen die beiden aneinander gedrängt.

In der Ferne rumorte es bedrohlich.

Am Ende der Höhle begannen sich die Schatten zu bewegen.

„Sie kommen auf uns zu."

„Lauf!" schrie Raku und riss Kirr so heftig auf die Beine, dass der fast das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte.

Da gewann der Überlebensinstinkt die Oberhand und die beiden rannten so schnell, wie sie konnten. 

Hinter ihnen stürzte die Höhle unter laut donnerndem Getöse ein.

Atemlos blieben sie nach einigen Schritten stehen.

Raku ließ sich auf den Boden fallen.

„Ich kann nicht mehr. Sollen mich die Zwerge ruhig holen."

Kirr setzte sich neben ihn.

„Ich glaube sie sind tot. Die Höhle ist direkt hinter uns eingestürzt."

Raku sah seinen Freund an und grinste.

„Wir haben gewonnen." Jubelte er.

„Die Höhle hat gewonnen." verbesserte Kirr.

„Das wissen die anderen aber nicht." Meinte Raku vergnügt.

Stolz machten sie sich auf den Heimweg. Sie hatten die Zwerge gefunden und waren ihnen entkommen.

Begeistert malten sie sich aus, wie die anderen Kinder staunen würden, wenn sie von ihrem Abenteuer hörten.

AN: Eigentlich ist die Geschichte fertig. Da ich aber eigentlich etwas ganz anderes im Sinn hatte, wird es wohl eine Fortsetzung geben.

Bitte schreibt mir, wenn es euch gefallen hat.


	2. Die Gemeinschaft

Ich habe tatsächlich eine Fortsetzung geschrieben.  
Und ich wollte eigentlich was ganz anderes schreiben.  
Vielleicht noch eine Fortsetzung?   
  
  
Die Wohnhöhlen  
  
  
Kirrs und Rakus Verschwinden war den Alten unbemerkt geblieben, ebenso ihre Rückkehr. Denn die Orcs machten sich wenig aus ihren Kindern. Sie stießen sie umher und gaben ihnen die Reste zu essen.  
Die anderen Kinder aber, die bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit aufgewacht waren, saßen um die beiden und hörten gebannt von ihrem Abenteuer.  
Staunend erfuhren sie, wie Raku und Kirr eine ganze Armee Zwerge in die Flucht geschlagen hatten.  
Schaudernd stellten sie sich vor, selbst in der Höhle gewesen zu sein.  
Nagi, ein Winzling, dessen Gesicht nur aus den großen Augen zu bestehen schien, starrte Raku bewundernd an. Für ihn war der ältere Junge ein Held. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, auch einmal ein Abenteuer zu bestehen, die Anerkennung seines Vorbildes zu bekommen. Er war der jüngste und wurde von den anderen immer herablassend behandelt.  
Etwas entfernt stand ein älterer Orcjunge, der sehr gut zugehört hatte.  
"Das ist lächerlich." meinte er.  
"Das waren Ratten, die trifft man hier in den Höhlen ständig, oder was glaubst du, hat es gestern zum Abendessen gegeben?"  
"Lüg nicht, Karr!" schrie Nagi und sprang auf. Seine kleinen Fäuste trommelten auf die Oberschenkel von Karr, denn höher reichte er noch nicht.  
Er würde es nicht zulassen, dass man sein Idol beleidigte.   
Ratten, ha!  
Karr hob den Winzling mit einer Hand an seinem schäbigen Hemd hoch.  
"Du nervst." sagte er gelangweilt und warf ihn ein Stück weit in die Höhle hinein, wo sich Nagi leise schluchzend zusammenrollte.  
Kirr schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Bruder war zum Glück für den Kleinen gut gelaunt, sonst wäre er weniger glimpflich davongekommen. Karr forderte man nicht heraus. Er war der beste Schüler von Bracht. Bracht war der Anführer der Krieger und Jäger, er übte mit den Orcs das Kämpfen und brachte es auch den Kindern bei.  
Er hatte sich mit Grartz, dem Stammenführer, unterhalten und die beiden hatten einen Beschluss gefasst.  
"Karr!" rief jetzt Bracht. Neugierig beobachteten die Kinder, wie sich Karr zu den beiden Erwachsenen schlich, geduckt in der Erwartung einer Strafe. Einige von ihnen grinsten hämisch. Karr war nicht sehr beliebt und mischte sich immer in die Angelegenheiten der Kinder ein, obwohl er schon fast erwachsen war.  
Sie versuchten, etwas von dem leisen Wortwechsel mitzubekommen und spitzten die Ohren.  
Dann stahl sich ein breites Grinsen auf Karrs Gesicht. Mit herablassendem Blick ging er zu den Kindern zurück.   
"Ich darf heute zu Jagd mit." Verkündete er stolz.  
Die Kinder staunten. Wer bei der Jagd mitmachte, gehörte zu den Großen und war von ihnen anerkannt. Man konnte Ruhm erlangen, worunter sich die Kinder allerdings nichts vorstellen konnten. Sie vermuteten, es habe etwas mit Essen zu tun, denn Nahrung war sehr begehrt und die Erwachsenen bekamen immer zuerst davon.  
Mit großen Augen verfolgten sie, wie Karr gemessenen Schrittes zu Bracht ging, um seine Jagdwaffe in Empfang zu nehmen. Ihre Blickte folgten ihm, bis er mit den ganzen anderen Erwachsenen im Dickicht des Waldes verschwunden war.  
Allein saßen sie nun auf dem Boden der Höhle. Das war jede Nacht so, denn für die Jagd wurden alle Großen gebraucht, zu wenig Beute gab es nach den Ringkriegen, sie konnten froh sein, wenn eine der Jagdgruppen etwas erlegte. Oft ernährten sie sich von den Ratten, die das Pech hatten, sich in der Nähe einer geschickten Orc Hand aufzuhalten.  
Kirr legte sich zurück. "So ein Angeber," meinte er verdrießlich. Er fülte den Neid in sich brennen. Er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als auf die Jagd zu gehen. Weil er älter war, bekam sein großer Bruder immer alles vor ihm. Das wäre vielleicht nicht so schlimm gewesen, wenn er Kirr nicht ständig damit aufgezogen hätte.  
Raku nickte. Auch er fühlte sich alt genug zum Jagen, auch ihn hatte man nicht gefragt. Dabei war Grartz sein Vater. Und wenn der Vater der Anführer war, konnte man doch einmal eine Ausnahme machen. Außerdem hatte Karr ihn beleidigt.  
Gedankenverloren sah Raku tiefer in die Höhle hinein.   
"Wo ist Nagi?" fragte er überrascht, als er den Jungen nirgends entdecken konnte.  
Die Kinder sahen sich um, sie hatten ebensowenig Ahnung, was mit dem Kleinen passiert war.  
"Wir müssen ihn suchen." sagte Raku fest. Verständnislos sahen ihn die anderen an. Man passte nicht auf die Kleinen auf. Man beachtete sie nicht einmal. Und kein Orc half dem anderen, wenn er selbst keinen Nutzen davon hatte.  
Urg hatte seine liebe Not gehabt, die Orcgruppe zu vereinen. Nach dem Krieg herrschte Misstrauen und Furcht. Sein Nachfolger Grartz hatte nur deshalb Erfolg, weil die anderen die Vorteile der gemeinsamen Jagd erkannt hatten und weil er keine Scheu hatte, seine Argumente tatkräftig und mit einem rechten Haken zu untermauern.  
Raku sah, dass ihm keiner helfen würde. Wortlos stand er auf und sah Kirr an. Dieser sprang auf und stellte sich neben Raku.  
"Dann bleibt eben hier, ihr Feiglinge. Er ist bestimmt tiefer in die Höhle gegangen und da gibt es Zwerge." Verärgert drehte er sich um und stampfte los, Kirr im Schlepptau.  
  
Raku war müde. Er hatte den vergangenen Tag damit verbracht, Zwerge zu suchen und sie waren jetzt schon die halbe Nacht unterwegs. Ohne Nahrung und Wasser.  
Er fragte sich, warum er sich um den Kleinen sorgte, es gab keinen Grund. Wenn er tot war, war es auch gut, er war völlig unwichtig. Aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass das falsch war, dass er Verantwortung hatte und es seine Pflicht war, dem Jungen zu helfen.  
Ein bisschen wunderte er sich, dass Kirr einfach so mitgekommen war und schon die ganze Zeit ohne zu murren hinter ihm hertrottete.  
Er wollte sich gerade zum Ausruhen setzen, als er ein leises Wimmern hörte.  
Obwohl er die Hoffnung, den Jungen zu finden schon aufgegeben hatte, wer weiß wo der hingelaufen war, rannte er los in Richtung des Geräusches.  
Und bremste gerade rechtzeitig, bevor er mehrere Meter in die Tiefe gefallen wäre.  
Kirr blieb keuchend hinter ihm stehen und sah neugierig hinunter.  
In der Dunkelheit der Höhle war nicht viel auszumachen. Etwas links von ihnen führte ein erhabener Pfad scheinbar ins Nichts.  
Vorsichtig ging Raku auf dem steinernen Weg, der auf wunderbare Weise aus der mit Trümmern gefüllten Schlucht ragte.  
Kirr schloss die Augen. Er war noch nie so hoch über dem Boden gewesen. Ängstlich tasteten seine Füße über den Stein, immer in der Furcht, der Weg könnte plötzlich einstürzen.   
"Das muss die Höhle sein, in der wir vorhin waren." Meinte Kirr.   
"Wir müssten jetzt über ihr sein." erwiderte Raku zustimmend.  
In einiger Entfernung erklang wieder ein leises Wimmern.  
"Da lang." Sie gingen etwas schneller und kamen an eine Kreuzung, von der zwei weitere Wege abzweigten. Verblüfft starrten sie auf das unerwartete Hindernis.  
"Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Kirr nervös. "Wenn es noch mehr gibt, verlaufen wir uns."  
Raku dachte nach.   
Dann zog er sein Schwert und kratzte damit einen Pfeil in den Stein, der in die Richtung zeigte, aus der sie gekommen waren.  
Kirr nickte anerkennend.  
"Nagi!" rief er. Eine leise Stimme antwortete direkt vor ihnen.  
"Lass mich in Ruhe, du böser Zwerg!"  
Raku grinste und ging in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war.  
"Ich bin ein gefährlicher Orc!" Ertönte die Stimme des Kleinen piepsig.  
Kirr musste sich beherrschen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Sie kamen wieder zu einer Kreuzung und Raku kratzte einen weiteren Pfeil in den Boden.  
"Wenn du mich frisst, bekommst du ganz üble Bauchschmerzen." Jetzt klang der Junge eindeutig verängstigt.   
"Beruhige dich," sagte Raku. "Wir tun dir nichts. Wir sind Raku und Kirr."  
Einen Moment herrschte Stille.  
"Wirklich?" fragte Nagi hoffnungsvoll.  
Raku griff zu und verhinderte damit, das Nagi, der vor Schreck einen Hüpfer machte, in die Tiefe stürzte. "Wirklich."  
Der Heimweg war gar nicht schwer und Nagi konnte nicht fassen, dass er so nahe am Ausgang gewesen war. Er wollte mit eigenen Augen sehen, dass es Zwerge gab. Es konnte nicht sein, dass sein Held gelogen hatte. Dabei hatte er sich verlaufen und war dem seltsamen Weg immer weiter gefolgt. Bald war er müde geworden und hatte sich verzweifelt hingesetzt. Er hatte gewusst, dass es keine Rettung gab. Kein Orc würde nach ihm suchen.  
Erleichtert nahm er Rakus Hand. Das war nochmal gutgegangen.  
Es machte auch nichts, dass er keine Zwerge gefunden hatte. Denn tief im Innern wusste er, dass Raku die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.  
  
  
  
AN: UAWG, freu mich, wenn es noch Leute gibt, die auch meinen, dass Orcs überqualifiziert sind, dafür, sich besiegen zu lassen. (6 Kommata in einem Satz: Ich bin echt gut:) 


End file.
